Help Me Draco
by LittlemisMalfoy
Summary: It has been 3 year since Hermione first married Ron. It was 2 1/2 years since Ron first started drinking and abuse her. It wasn't until Draco Malfoy stumbles into her coffee shop where she works, there is new hope in her eyes. Could Draco help Hermione escape her nightmares, or will Ron damage her so badly, it will take force to keep them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little lamb chops! Garfield is back with my brand new story! I hope you guys like this one! I'm looking for lots of reviews and maybe a beta reader? I hope you like this!**

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

I guess I saw this coming. It hurt the first couple times Ron hit me, but now I couldn't feel anything. I have been married to Ron for five years now and my life is now a living hell.

It started about a couple months after we got married, Ron was happy and was playing for the Chudley Cannons Quiditch team. Until he took a hard hit and it blew out his knee. He got kicked off the team and after the first night he would go out with Harry to the local pub, the first week he would be fine. The second week Harry would have to carry Ron home. By the third and forth week Harry stopped going with him and they wouldn't speak to each other. That was the time when he first hit me. I came home later than I thought and Ron was already wasted. Because I didn't have dinner ready he hit me. He called me names and that was the start of something a dug myself into.

He slapped me across the face. "You are insufferable! Why the hell would I marry you?! You stupid, ungrateful MUDBLOOD!"

He stormed off and I heard our bedroom door slam. I just laid there on the cold tile floor of my kitchen. It felt cool on the bruises on my face. It's going to take some serious magic to hide. But I can do that later.

I wince and gasp as I try to get into a sitting position. I knew by now that after Ron would hit me I wouldn't go into our room when he was angry, so I reach over to one of the lower shelves and grabbed my pjs and a bundle of clothes. I try to get ready for bed, trying not to move much.

The couch is quite comfy but sleep didn't come at first. But when it did I dreamt of a life where I came home to the man I loved and to the man who loved me back.

I woke up early and I could hear the snores from the bedroom. I sneak into the bathroom, trying not to wake him. But when I saw my face in the mirror it was hard to hold the gasp at what I saw. There wasn't much that looked unscathed, my eyes and cheeks were black and blue. My chin and mouth were red from the dried up blood. I move my wand and muttered the healing spells. But it wasn't enough. By the time I was done with the usual spell my face was still unclear. _Shit!_ I'm late for work so it had to do. Luckily Ron and I decided to live in a muggle city.

I grab the keys to the coffee shop a couple blocks away from my favourite book store. I was cleaning the cappachino machine when I heard the bell at the front door. "I will be there in a second!" I call out. I finish cleaning up the machine and grab the notebook for writing down customers order.

"Welcome to the Coffee Grinds, What would you -" I started to ask but when I saw the pool of grey in his eye, my breath caught. 'Oh no! why him? Why now?' I just stood there staring at the man with white-blond hair.

**Draco:**

"Mother! I'm going out to get some breakfast!" I knew she didn't hear me but I yelled anyways. Ever since my father left us for some whore, my mother checked out. I could say anything to her and she wouldn't react.

I Apperate to a street where I have never been before. I need to get away from it all. It was 5 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and I still heard whispers and names thrown at my, being called a Death eater and being named my father's son. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget my past.

I spot a little coffee shop on the corner and I pull my hood up. Crashes of thunder shook through the streets. Rain started to fall and I pick up the pace and I open the doors to the café. No one was standing behind the counter so I waited and turned to look at the pastries .

"I will be there in a second!" Some one called out. Something about that voice seemed fimilar. It wasn't until I saw the bushy head of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes I knew who it was. But here out of all the places I could have found her, I find her here in a dainty coffee shop. Lightning flashed. It wasn't until she started to ask "What would you-" when she looked up and her jaw dropped.

There was something not right about her. As she stared at me, I saw that her complexion was off. I could tell that there was some purple marking on her face. 'What happened to her face? Wasn't she married to weasel?'

"Hi Hermione." She looked like a fish out of water as she tried to say something but she couldn't speak. "Draco, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! I got sooo many people loving this story I just wanna say. I love you. I would love some reviews and a beta reader maybe? I'm really sorry about not updating this for a long time, school got really hectic and personal shit happened. Anyways LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Draco's POV**

"_Draco, what are you doing here?"_

Her voice cracked and a hint of panic surfaced. She looked around as if someone was watching her.

"I just came for coffee…." I started but she interrupted me.

"How did you find me Malfoy?" There was some gleam in her eye that said 'Leave me alone!'

"Honestly Granger, I have never been here before and I sure as hell wasn't looking for you." Her face relaxed and breathed.

"ok Malfoy what would you like?" She still wouldn't look at me in the eye. She covered her face a side of her face with a wall of her hair. Her whole body language was off. Something was up.

I looked over the drink board behind her, but I kept looking down at her when I could. "I will have a black coffee." She raised an eyebrow. A dash of the Hermione I knew started to shine through. A twang in my heart said I missed this.

"Just coffee?" I nodded. She rang in the order without a word or a glance. She turned her back to me has she reached for the coffee pot, her hair glistened as the lightning flashed across the sky outside. The room quickly smelled like fresh coffee.

"Um, so. Hermione, how have you been?" I asked her while she still had her back turned away. Thank Merlin for that because I could feel heat rise from under my coat collar. She turned and looked at me with sheer hatred.

"I'm fine Malfoy." She spat my name. She flung it at me like a dagger. Her brown eyes threw daggers as well. She roughly pushed the coffee across the still wouldn't look me in the eye. With one last nod she walked away into the kitchen. I watched the door swing back and forth, waiting for her to come back. _"Why am I waiting? I got what I came for, so leave Draco!"_ But yet, something was holding me back.

I turn and find a table close to the counter and summoned a thick novel. _'Well isn't this a change?' _ I sat there reading and sipping at my drink, occasionally glancing up at the door. The storm as long passed and sunlight streamed in through the windows. Something in my gut felt weird.

_Peck, peck. _I look up from my book and see a large black owl tapping on the window with a letter tied around his leg. I gaze over the door, Hermione didn't hear the pecking.

I walk over to the window and very carefully open it, not to get Hermione's attention. The owl sticks out his leg and I untie the letter to see that it is addressed to Hermione. I recognized the writing. Reading Hermione's letter from Weasel wouldn't win me any brownie points with her, but something in my gut told me too. Being very careful that no one came in or that Hermione came out, I opened the letter and knew right away something was wrong.

_Dear you insufferable bitch, Hermione._

_What you did last night was unforgiveable, I told you countless times that dinner was to be on the table before I got home. If you're not going to get dinner correct again tonight, don't bother coming home. Her is a list of what you should remember to bring home. Don't fuck up._

_Firewhiskey , A hot dinner, my newspaper, my laundry from mum's and more booze._

_Remember Hermione, I own you, so don't fuck up._

_Ron._

Anger boiled inside me. What happened to Hermione Granger?

**Hermione's POV**

Draco is here. He is here in my coffee shop. How did he find me?

After I gave him his coffee I rushed to the back of the kitchen and broke down. I found my spot between the fridge and the freezer. Tears streamed down my face. '_How did my life end up like this?'_ I get up and wipe away the tears and smooth out my pants. I will not let this get me down.

I open the kitchen door and his still there. Draco Malfoy was sitting at a table reading a letter. But my eye caught the sight of the book. Ever since Ron started hitting me because I was spending too much time reading my books and not enough time on him, so I had to get rid of my books, except my cookbooks. I probably memorized them by now but my heart would crumple if I had to get rid of them. They had too many memories of my old books.

I slowly walked up to Draco's table, keeping my eye on that book. As I got closer I could tell that the book was "The Game of Thrones." What was Draco doing reading a muggle book?

As soon as I was near Draco looked up and stuffed a piece of parchment into his bag. I didn't care about that. All I cared about was the book. I did notice though a flare of anger in his eye. Not the same anger that Ron had but it was more of, pity anger.

Trying to be casual, I grabbed the mug of coffee and asked him "another black?" He nodded slowly and I felt his eyes burn holes in my back as I fetched him more.

I walked back and I was surprised that he was standing up and leaning on the table.

"Hermione…." No I knew what he was doing before he even opened his mouth.

"Draco, you have never been friendly to me. I don't even know why you care. You need to bugger out before you get sucked into this and I really don't want to deal with you right now. Got it?"

**Sorry that took too long, and this may not be the best work ever but its one more step. Thank you guys for the reviews and the favouriting and the following. Please keep it up!**


End file.
